Vocaloid: Radiation
by J053D4N13L35C083D0
Summary: After the nuclear strikes, Len and Rin Kagamine are trying to survive in what's left of Japan. After they help a girl they met in the wastelands, they are unknowingly hitched in an adventure to bring peace with a group said to kill for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**_Vocaloid_**

**_Radiation_**

**_Chapter 1- After the Strikes_**

"Did you find anything?" asked a boy.

"Ugh, no luck," said his sister.

"Damn. Let's go Rin, the Pyrotechs might come back soon," said the boy.

"Hold on Len, going down takes time," said Rin. She was currently standing on a chandelier, looking if there are any supplies up there, despite the fact that it is unlikely.

"You were the one that got up there. I'm not helping you," said Len, crossing his arms.

"Fine," said Rin. After a moment, she leapt off the chandelier, rolling to soften the impact from the ground.

"Show off," said Len.

"What, it worked didn't it?"

They got out of the depilated house, making it just before the Pyrotechs came back from hunting. Together, the two crossed the wasteland that was once their home.

Years ago, North Korea revealed that they had more nukes than other people thought, and promptly fired them all over the world. The United States of America and Russia joined in an alliance and promptly bombed out North Korea, reducing to rubble, and Kim Jong Un was assassinated as he was trying to escape. The damage however, wasn't reversible, and most of the world was in a state similar to Chernobyl, which seemed to be a summer vacation spot compared to the world. Along with the deaths of millions, strange creatures created from the radioactivity were found, and are now at war with surviving humans. The only upside is that the humans have developed strange powers through the radiation, giving them a chance to live.

Japan was one of the unlucky ones to be hit by three, and at the moment, there were two governments trying to lead what was left of Japan. The first was the Rangers, a group dedicated to building a government similar to America, while the Shoguns were going to revive pre-WW2 Japan. The Rangers were more technologically advanced, while the Shoguns had traditional weapons. It was a stalemate on who would win, as both lost troops everyday. There was one group that didn't want to change anything, remaining neutral in the war. They were known as the Brotherhood. Somewhere in what was left of Japan, entire colonies of humans are living in glamour, or what counts as glamour these days.

At the edge of Pyrotech territory, Rin and Len heard a nearly quiet groan come from nearby bushes. After a moment, they checked, and saw something surprising.

In the bushes was a young girl, about sixteen years old. She had teal hair that once seemed shiny in sunlight, but was now so dirty the original color was disguised in brown from mud. Her teal eyes, which would have once shined, were now dull, as if she hadn't left a house in years, depriving her of sunlight. Her hair was put in two long ponytails, which would reach down to her feet if she was standing. Her clothes seemed to mirror her state, being torn in places. She had what seemed to be a school girl uniform, gray with a black dress. Her sleeves were detached from the rest of the clothes, making them seem like large armbands. On her chest, a name was stitched in. It said _Miku_.

"Hello?" asked Rin.

At this, the girl suddenly tensed up, and began crawling away, but a sharp pain in her leg stopped her. When the twins looked, they noticed that her ankle was twisted in an angle, and that there were bruises all in that spot.

"Do you need help?" asked Len.

She didn't say it, but her body posture said yes. After a moment, Rin and Len kneeled down and began taking supplies out.

"It's dislocated," the girl said.

When she said this, Len carefully grabbed her foot, while Rin held on to her leg.

"Get ready, this is going to hurt," said Rin.

What happened net was the most excruciating pain the girl had ever felt. It took all her willpower not to scream in pain. Suddenly, there was a pop, and the pain instantly disappeared from her foot. When she checked, her foot was back in place, and only minimal pain was present. The bruises were still there though. Not much can help that.

"Do you have a place to go?" asked Rin.

"No, I'm alone," said the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Hatsune Miku."

"Well Miku, my name is Rin Kagamine, and this is my brother, Len Kagamine," said Rin, gesturing her arms to Len, who was keeping watch.

Miku looked at the two with new interest. Len had shaggy blond hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back of his head, while Rin had her blonde hair tied up with what was once a white bow, giving the appearance of bunny ears on her head. Len wore a gray shirt, blue pants, gray shoes and black socks. Rin had the same appearance, but had her shirt in an orange color, matted with mud to cover it up.

"Why are you out here?" asked Len.

"I got caught stealing food. Barely made it out," said Miku.

"Well, Len and I are looking for a place to stay. Do you want to join us?" asked Rin, holding her hand out.

Miku, after a moment, grasped the hand, and with help, was lifted up the ground. Dusting herself off, she asked, "Have any idea where you're going?"

"Not a single clue," answered Len.

"Just like every plan made in the world," said Rin.

Miku laughed a bit at this. "Well, let's go. We're burning daylight."

With that, the three of them left the area, not noticing that they were being watched by a hooded figure, his face covered by a paintball mask, and his gold eyes staring at the group, before he left the underbrush and followed them.

**_End Chapter 1_**

**I don't want to here anything about radiation powers. My story, my rules.**

**I will continue Unlikely Friendship, it's just on hold for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- Beware the Brotherhood_**

"So tell us Miku, why were you in the bushes?" asked Rin.

"I was looking for food in that place. I was close to getting some when the floor I was standing on collapsed. All my weight went to my foot, and I'm still surprised it didn't break," answered Miku.

"You're lucky you left quickly. The Pyrotechs have been known for their brutality against others," said Len, looking around.

They stopped when they saw someone standing on the path they were on.

"H-hello?" called Rin tentatively.

When the figure heard her, the person suddenly ran away, before he began climbing one of the cliffs that dotted the area. After turning to look back at them, the person left.

"That was weird," said Len.

"Why was he running? That's the better question," said Rin.

Miku was quiet, as the figure resembled the same one she saw earlier.

"Well, let's go. The nearest town shouldn't be far off," said Rin.

"I hope you're right," said Len.

They continued walking, occasionally passing by a reptile skeleton that was bleached by the sun. At one point, they passed by a caravan, where the kindly owner has given them food that wasn't radiated.

"Where are you three off to?" he asked.

"To Cremona. We are hoping to resupply there for our continued journey to find better civilization," said Rin.

The caravan owner had a look of shock on his face, but he wiped it off just as quickly. "Well, lady luck be on your side," he said ominously, then proceeded to walk away.

"What was that about?" asked Miku.

"I've read enough books to realize that when someone talks like that, something bad has happened," said Rin.

"This soon? We just met each other, how could something bad already happen?" asked Miku.

Len suddenly stopped walking. "That soon," he said.

The girls followed his line of sight, and froze.

In front of them was a town, but instead of being filled with idle chatter, it is filled with the sounds of terrified civilians. Buildings were burning, the smell of burning flesh filled the air, and the general pandemonium of a massive fire.

"Look, up there," said Len, pointing at a tower.

The girls followed in view and saw a hooded figure at the top of a tower, holding a torch. The tower was the source of the fire, and the flags that could be seen were that of the Rangers, before they were consumed by the flames. The figure at the top then threw the torch at the heart of the inferno, then leapt off the building, swan diving into a lake. The tower then collapsed in on itself, and proceeded to collapse in the lake. Silence went through the area, and the three of them could see people wearing the suits of the Rangers running away. The remaining Rangers flags were then taken down, a red star in a blue field, and were replaced with a different flag, this one having a white eagle with a green backdrop. On the bottom, it said a simple sentence.

_The Brotherhood._

"Looks like the rumors were true," said Miku.

"What rumors?" asked Rin, scared.

"The Brotherhood is said to kill for fun, and that they revel in combat. They've been known to strike fear into the hearts of others with attacks like this. They can hide in plain sight, and when you do see them, you are already dead," said Miku.

"I'll have to disagree with you on the first one," said a voice behind them.

The three of them nearly had a heart attack. Quickly, they turned around and froze. Behind them was the same hooded figure from the top of the tower. He was wearing a hooded jacket, white with red designs. His shirt was black with an eagle on it, and his pants were white. His shoes were a midnight black and wore a spiked belt. On his back was a machete, held in place with leather strips. His face was covered by a paintball mask, and his hood was up, hiding his hair. The only thing they were able to see were his gold eyes, which scared them with the intensity of his stare. His wrists were covered in leather, and they were able to see a bit of metal on them.

"Don't kill us," said Miku.

"I'm not going to kill you," said the man. The three sighed in relief.

"You three are my prisoners."

That was the last thing they heard before they were hit in the back of the head with a blunt object, knocking them out.

"What do we do with them sir?" asked another hooded figure, this one wearing primarily black and his face covered in rags. In his hand was a tire iron.

"Take them to the master. He'll decide on what to do with them," said the leader.

"Yes Dante, on your order," said the other man, placing his right arm across his chest, his fist toughing his left shoulder.

Dante looked on as the three were taken away, but he seemed to focus more on the teal-haired girl, a sense of curiosity in his eyes.

**_End Chapter 2_**

**Guess which game I referenced in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- The Real Meaning of the Brotherhood_**

"Miku. Miku get up," said a voice.

Following its directions, Miku opened her eyes, blinded slightly by a light in the area.

"How are you feeling?" asked a different voice.

"Like someone had a party in my head," said Miku, rubbing her temples.

"Then you're fine," said the first voice. Miku recognized it as Len's voice.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"We were hit hard enough to leave bruises for a few days, but you were out the longest, so we were afraid you wouldn't get up," said Rin.

Then the sound of a door opening interrupted them, and they heard two voices talking.

"Are you sure the master wants to see them?" asked one, a male.

"As sure as the east," said another, also male.

They reached the cell that the three of them were in. One was the same person back at the town, and the other was a different person. This new person wore a white cloak that covered his chest area, and part of the cloak was used as a makeshift hood. He wore a blue scarf to cover the lower half of his face, so his blue eyes were the only this they were able to see. He wore gray pants and black shoes.

"Good, you're awake. The master wants to see you," said white cloak.

"What for?" asked Rin.

"You don't need to know yet. Follow Dante," said white cloak, walking away.

Dante looked at the three of them before saying, "Don't ask any questions, and follow me." With that, he opened the door the three of them were in, waiting patiently for them to get out of the room. When Miku got out last, he shut the door.

"Lead on," said Rin.

"Stay close," said Dante, then began walking at a brisk pace, forcing the others to jog just to catch up to him. They went by quite a few doors, occasionally walking past more hooded people, with their faces covered by different things. They then reached an open area, and the three of them froze.

In front of them, many people were wearing the hoods and covering their faces. In the center of the courtyard, there was a training ring, where two of them were already doing battle with machetes. One of the supervisors walked up to Dante.

"Dante, it seems the recruits have gotten lax in their training. Do you mind setting them straight?" he asked.

"Not right now Gakupo. The master requires my presence," said Dante.

"Oh. Well, good luck," said Gakupo, then yelled, "Keep those feet straight!"

Walking past the ring, they entered a big building, where two guards were standing, holding makeshift spears.

"Dante, is that you?" asked a voice.

"Yes Luka, I am here," answered Dante.

Luka stepped in from a hallway. Like everyone, she had a hood covering the top of her head. The only difference was that she didn't cover her face, so they were able to clearly see her features. She seemed to be about eighteen years old, and had long pink hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Are these the people from a while back?" she asked.

"Yes. They were witnesses to my attack, and I feared they would be working for either the Rangers, or the Shoguns. What do you propose?" asked Dante.

Luka looked over the three of them, who were trying not to be scared, failing miserably.

"I propose that we let them in the Brotherhood. People would never expect them to be in the Brotherhood," Luka said suddenly.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Miku, Len, Rin, and surprisingly Dante.

"You heard me. You three have potential to bring the Brotherhood up, and so you will join us, no exceptions," said Luka.

"But master, so soon?" asked Dante, calming down.

"Yes. We must grow in size if we are to bring peace to all of Japan," said Luka.

"Wait, peace? We were told that you were heartless warriors," said Rin.

"Warriors? Yes. Heartless? No," said Dante.

"We spread those lies to keep from being attacked. If they found out that we aren't the savages they believe us to be, then we would be overrun," said Luka.

"For those that want to join, they must survive in the wastelands for one week, then they would be properly inducted in the Brotherhood," said Dante, remembering his time.

"You three are an exception. What do you say?" asked Luka.

Miku, Rin and Len went quiet. On the one hand, they would be safe from outside dangers. On the other hand, they would be forced to join in a group that kills to protect.

Rin was the one that broke the silence.

"When do we begin?" she asked.

**_End Chapter 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story has many references to Assassin's Creed. The Brotherhood base has a layout similar to Masyaf Castle, and the Rangers and Shoguns are based off of the Crusaders and Saracens respectively.**

**Luka- Al Mualim**

**Dante- Altaïr**

**Gakupo- Rauf**

**Kaito- Malik**

**Other Vocaloid characters will be added in**

**And now, review answers**

**That One Person (Guest)- **Nice to know you got that reference

**MT's Souless 6- **I will reference it, but it's a definite no.

**_Chapter 4- Training Begins_**

"Keep that blade up. I could have killed you five times already," said Dante, holding his machete.

The offender, meanwhile, kept his machete down, not bothering once to hold his blade in defense, only being aggressive. He wore a blue hooded jacket, and had a military balaclava covering his face.

"Six times actually. You forgot when we first fought," he said.

"You get him Dell," said his girlfriend, Lily.

"He won't if he doesn't keep that blade up," said Dante, swinging his machete for an overhead chop. Dell dodged the strike, only to meet a fist hitting his chin. Surprised, he fell backward, and saw the tip of Dante's machete between his eyes. "You have seriously got to work on that."

Dell pushed the blade away, then stood up. "Force of habit," he said, then pulled out a cigarette.

It's been a week since Len, Rin and Miku joined the Brotherhood, and they were well received by everyone. Miku became friends with the medic Teto Kasane and strategist Akita Neru, Len and Rin became friends with Tei, Kaito and Gumi (Tei has yet to leave Len alone). Along with that, the three of them became friends with Dante, and he became a sort of mentor for them, teaching them different ways to survive in the wasteland.

When they were talking with Dante one time, he revealed that he had no family to raise him, and that he was found by Luka's father, so the two of them were essentially brother and sister. He also took his mask off, revealing his features. He had gold eyes, raven dark hair that doesn't go past his ears, and a scar, running from the tip of his right eyebrow to the left side of his mouth. His story had made Miku become close to him, as they had a similar history, the only difference is that Miku had no family at all. Along with that, everyone in the Brotherhood took off their masks, showing their faces for the first time.

Currently, Rin and Len were walking around the base, taking an interest in the towers, while Miku held a conversation with Teto and Neru. Dante left Dell and Lily, intending to walk around for a bit. He went to the gates, making sure the guard hasn't done anything dumb yet. In the distance, Miku was watching him, intent on learning more about him.

"Keep staring at him, and he'll find you," said Teto.

"There's just something about him," said Miku.

"And another one falls for him," said Neru.

"Another one?" asked Miku, looking at her.

"All the girls here have fallen for Dante, mostly on his looks. In fact, even Luka has fallen for him, despite their near familial bonds," said Neru.

"Wow," said Miku.

"That's the truth of it. Believe it, or don't believe it," said Neru, going back to her maps.

"Well, I believe that Dante has something hidden from us, and I intend to find out what it is," said Miku, looking at Dante, who was laughing with a guard. "He seems to be good friends with everyone."

"He is. In fact, Dante is our chief diplomat. With him, attacks from other organizations have been lowered next to none," said Teto. "And his bread making skills aren't half bad," she added, munching on said bread.

"Am I supposed to believe that he's the head cook too?" asked Miku.

"Long story short, he can't cook," said Neru.

"Really?" asked Miku.

"Really. He found a way to burn a cooking pot, and he hadn't even turned on the fire yet," said Teto.

"Then how does he make the bread?" asked Miku, curious now.

"Traditional methods," said Luka, walking into the room.

"Oh," said Miku, as if in understanding.

"The truth of the matter is that Dante is our best warrior, diplomat, and best friend. If we were to lose him, the Brotherhood would be no more," said Luka.

"If your still intent on chasing him, your choice," said Neru.

Miku didn't answer, instead looking at Dante, a plan forming in her head.

"He also has the ability to appear at random," said Teto.

"Really?" asked Miku, looking at her.

"Yes, really," was the answer, but it didn't come from the girls. It came from behind her. Flinching, Miku turned around and saw Dante standing there.

"What? How did you..?" she tried to ask, but was quickly silenced. Dante was staring at her with an impassive face, and his eyes wide open. He then spoke.

"Should I control you with fear?" he asked in an ominous voice.

"Uh, no-no thanks, I'm good," said Miku, shaking.

Dante then appeared right in her face. "I can smell your fear rolling off of you."

Luka got a glass bottle, then promptly smashed it against his head. He collapsed, unconscious.

"What, what just happened?" asked Miku.

"He tends to do that. The only way to get him to stop is to knock him out," said Luka.

"And that's why he's our chief diplomat. That face is so scary no one disagrees," said Teto.

Miku looked at the unconscious form of Dante again, unsure of what to do now.

**_End Chapter 4_**

**Anyone notice the reference?**

**I am taking OC's for this story. If you wish, here are the requirements:**

**Name  
Age  
Gender  
Appearance  
Bio  
Soldier for the Rangers, Shogun's, The Brotherhood, a lone wanderer, or your own  
Weapons (Rangers: Modern weapons. Shoguns: Traditional weapons. Brotherhood: A mix. Wanderer: Whatever can be found.)  
Personality  
Likes  
Dislikes  
Theme  
Additional Stuff**

**There will be no limit, so don't be afraid.**


End file.
